


Unruhe

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [77]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Unruhe

_“Link your fingers behind your head. Do it!”_

She slipped the pick back into Schnauz’s pocket, then holstered her weapon and pulled out her handcuffs. 

“Mr. Schnauz, I am placing you under arrest.” She grabbed one of his wrists, then the other, and cuffed his arms behind his back. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…”

Once he was properly secured and Mirandized, Scully retrieved the pick -- more carefully this time -- and put her free hand on his shoulder, pressing to turn him around.

“Sit down against the wall,” she barked. “Don’t move.”

“I don’t know what you think I’ve--”

“I’d suggest you take advantage of your rights and keep your mouth shut for now, Gerry. There will be plenty of time for talking later.”

Holding the pick gingerly in her left hand, so as not to taint the evidence any further than she already had, she pulled her phone out with her right. Her first call was to Officer Corning, requesting backup and letting him know that she had a suspect in custody. Her next call was to Mulder.

“Scully, are you okay?”

She kept her eyes on Schnauz as she answered. “I’m fine, Mulder. You should get back here as soon as you can, though. I think I’ve got our guy.”

“That was fast.”

“It’s the foreman from the construction site.” She lowered her voice to a murmur. “You were right, Mulder. He was on… I don’t know, painting stilts? Artificially long legs, just like you said. And as soon as I said ‘unruhe’ to him, he bolted.”

“But you got him?”

“I got him.”

She heard him sigh. “That’s good work, Scully. I’ll get back to the airport and catch the next flight back down there. Give me three hours.”

He hung up, and she followed suit, watching Schnauz warily. His wide eyes jerked in the manner characteristic of someone with nystagmus, though she couldn’t be sure whether it was congenital or drug-induced. Corning and his men arrived minutes later, and soon they were all en route back to the station.

“Put him in a holding room until my partner arrives,” Scully said, riding shotgun with Corning. “I’m going to get this evidence processed and take care of some paperwork.”

“How in the world did you figure out he’s the guy?”

She looked out the window, feeling silly about admitting that Mulder’s psychic photography theory may hold some merit. “My partner has been working on a profile. Some details matched, and I took a guess. Schnauz bolted when I said the word Mary LaFante was repeating.”

“I’ll be damned.” Corning shook his head. “Well, hopefully you were right, and we can put him away for good.” 


End file.
